


Unholy Divinity

by imel



Category: British Actor RPF, Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Death, F/M, First Kiss, Heaven, Hell, King of Hell, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Polyamory, Purgatory, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: Choosing to spend your eternity in heaven or hell should be easy, right? Yeah, not so much.





	1. Chapter 1

You were walking down the busy street, enjoying the crisp fall weather. Summer was finally truly over, and it was sweater and scarf weather again with plenty of hot cider and pumpkin spice treats. This was a wonderful time of year, and you intended to fully enjoy it while it was around.

You noticed a young mother trying to wrangle two toddlers near a crosswalk. They looked like a pair of adorable identical twin boys, dressed in matching autumn-themed outfits. You offered the mother a smile as you pressed the push-to-walk button and waited, bouncing on your heels a bit impatiently.

Then, it happened in a split second. One of the toddlers pulled out of his mother’s grasp and started running out into oncoming traffic.

It wasn’t even a point of consideration. You launched yourself into the crosswalk to grab the toddler and get him back to safety before the unimaginable happened.

You glanced over to see a city bus speeding toward you and shoved the toddler out of the way as far as you could back toward the crosswalk, hoping he’d be okay. It was well worth it if he would be. You already knew you weren’t going to be.

You couldn’t bear to look, so you shut your eyes and felt the shock of the impact when the bus threw you forward. Then, there was nothing.

\-------------

Silence surrounded you when your eyes fluttered open. You found yourself lying on a soft bed in a nondescript bedroom, still wearing what you’d been wearing when the bus had hit you. Surprisingly, you were not in any pain, and your clothes were free from the blood there would have inevitably been from being hit by a bus.

Was this the afterlife? That was the only possibility you could think of that made sense. This wasn’t really what you’d imagined for the afterlife, though. You guessed it was time to explore, since you had nothing better to do.

The door to the bedroom was open, and you padded out of the room into a long hallway. It led to what looked like a comfortable waiting room, mostly decorated in white.

“Hello?” you called out, looking around.

A devastatingly handsome man, a brunet with deep chocolate eyes that seemed to stare into your soul entered the room, and approached you. He had black wings and was dressed in black from head to toe, wearing a button-down, slacks, and long jacket.

Since people don’t have wings, you figured it was pretty safe to assume this was in fact the afterlife, even though it seemed to be an odd one.

“Hello, darling,” he said in a British accent, which added to his appeal.

“Where am I?” you asked in a small voice.

“You’re in purgatory,” he answered. “I’m here to collect you.”

You backed away from him. “What do you mean by ‘collect me?’”

“I’m taking you with me down to hell,” he responded.

Tears welled up in your eyes. “Why am I going to hell? Did I do something wrong?”

“Tom!” another man exclaimed annoyedly, also British.

You looked over at him. He was blond with striking blue eyes, every bit as gorgeous as Tom, and dressed in white. His wings were also white. 

You moved toward him. He seemed significantly safer.

“Harrison,” Tom said curtly.

“She’s coming with me,” Harrison told him.

“Looks like we have a bit of a conundrum,” Tom commented.

You moved toward Harrison. “Do I get to choose, because heaven sounds like a better eternity than hell?”

“I’m not taking you for eternal torment,” Tom told you. “I’m taking you for companionship.”

You paused and raised your eyebrows. “So, like, a consort?”

“Exactly like that,” Tom replied.

It was hard to grasp how strange this all was. “Do you have a lot of these consorts?”

“You’d be the first in a long time,” Tom said.

You weren’t sure you wanted to know, but decided to ask anyway. “And what happened to the previous ones?”

“They wanted to go, and I let them. I don’t want to keep a consort against her will. I may be the king of hell, but there’s no fun in forcing myself on a woman and demanding she stay with me. I prefer my partners to beg.” Tom took a step toward you.

You swallowed heavily and tried to ignore the growing wetness between your legs at the thought of Tom’s ‘companionship.’ “I don’t, uh that is…” You turned to look at Harrison “Where do you want to take me?”

“Heaven, love,” he answered. “You earned your way into heaven before today, but you saved the child at the cost of your own life. There’s no more selfless act than that.”

“I’m glad he’s okay,” you said, very relieved that you hadn’t died in vain. “This is probably, or well, definitely, inappropriate, but do I get to sleep with you in heaven like I get to sleep with Tom in hell? I never had the chance to do that while I was alive, and I feel like I missed out.”

A blush appeared across Harrison’s cheeks. “Well, I mean, there’s not technically any rules forbidding it?”

“I can guarantee I’m a hell of a lot more fun in bed than he is,” Tom commented. “You should come with me, pun intended.”

“God, I can’t believe I’m even contemplating going to hell when heaven is an option,” you said, mostly to yourself.

Tom grinned, and Harrison looked even more annoyed.

“Is this decision final, or can I change my mind later?” you asked.

“You can’t return to purgatory once you leave,” Harrison responded.

“But I can stay here until I decide?” you ventured.

“Yes, you can,” Tom confirmed.

You paused, considering. “Is there a time limit on this?”

Harrison frowned. “No, but people generally want to go to heaven if that’s an option, so time spent in purgatory is usually limited.”

You bit your lower lip while you were thinking. “Maybe I’ll stick around here for a while then, see if one of you can convince me to join you.”

“Rest assured that I will do my best to convince you, darling,” Tom responded, gaze full of unbridled lust.

You let him approach you this time, heart pounding in your chest.

“May I?” he asked.

You weren’t sure what he was asking, but you nodded.

He looked deep in your eyes and pulled you into a long and dirty kiss, full of lips, teeth, tongue, and most of all, promise.

“Holy shit,” you muttered when he pulled back, leaving your lips tingling and arousal steadily pulsing between your thighs.

“Unholy, actually,” he responded with a cheeky grin. “I’ll see you again soon, sweetheart.”

You watched him turn and walk out of the room.

“Showoff,” Harrison said and reminded you that he was still in the room.

“Are you leaving, too?” you asked glumly.

“No, I can stay and keep you company,” he offered.

“I’d like that. I’m a little shaken right now,” you admitted.

He sighed. “Tom does that to people. Come on, let’s sit down.”

You followed him to a plush white couch and sat down next to him.

“How did you meet Tom? I mean you seem like you’re pretty...different.”

“He’s a fallen angel. We used to be best mates, but he made some questionable decisions that led to him becoming the king of hell.” He sighed.

You felt bad for Harrison losing his best friend. “Can he be redeemed?”

“That implies he wants to be. He seems pretty content in his new role in the afterlife.”

“I’m sorry,” you told him, pulling him into a hug.

His scent was intoxicating, and you tried to be discreet about sniffing him.

You obviously failed because he chuckled against you. “Get your fill yet?”

You hid your face in his shoulder, embarrassed. “No. You just smell really good. It’s weird. I’m not even sure what the particular scent is. It doesn’t smell like cologne or body wash.”

He shrugged against you. “Maybe it’s just an angel thing.”

“Maybe,” you agreed, then paused. “I’m scared.”

“Of me?” he asked, his expression concerned.

“No, just…” you trailed off, collecting your thoughts. “I want to make the right decision. The decision should be obvious, but it’s...well, not. What’s wrong with me?”

“Tom can be persuasive when he wants something, and it seems that you are something he particularly wants.”

“Why me, though?” you wondered aloud. “I’m nothing special.”

“You’re beautiful and especially pristine. Tom’s fond of that,” he explained.

You peeked up at Harrison, looking into his crystalline eyes. “You think I’m beautiful?”

“Of course, love,” he replied, pushing a stray strand of hair out of your face with his fingers.

“Can you maybe, I mean if you want to, that is…” you trailed off.

“Yeah, I’ve got you, pretty girl,” he said with a smile.

His lips met yours softly and sweetly, his hand moving up against the side of your face, fingertips gently stroking your jaw. It was perfect, exactly how you imagined a first kiss with someone would be.

Your lips tingled and heart raced just the same as it did with Tom. You were once again filled you with a desperate want that you couldn’t ignore, even though the kiss was so different.

Harrison pulled back and pressed a light kiss to your forehead.

“Thank you,” you told him quietly.

“Gotta convince you to join me in heaven somehow,” he teased.

“What happens now?” you asked.

“That’s completely up to you,” he replied. “Do you want me to stay with you for a while longer?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” You lay your head on his shoulder and took comfort in his presence while you thought deeply about the decision you had to make.


	2. Chapter 2

Harrison eventually left when he had business to attend to in heaven, and you found yourself alone in the silence of purgatory for the second time.

You took the opportunity to explore extensively. The room that resembled a waiting area was the largest, and it had a locked door on either end of it. 

There was nothing of note within it, other than everything being bolted down, which consisted of some furniture and assorted pieces of decor. It was probably a practical thing. You couldn’t imagine most people being pleased by the prospect of eternal torment. Only idiots like you who were heavily attracted to a certain king of hell.

The long hallway connected to the waiting area room had 5 identical bedrooms to the one you woke up in, each containing a bed and empty nightstand. You’d hoped to find at least a bible in one of the drawers to read. Not your usual choice of literature, but beggars can’t be choosers. It would have at least made sense, considering where you were. You came up empty handed, though.

One end of the long hallway led to the waiting area room, and the other end was also locked.

Purgatory had absolutely nothing to do in it, probably because visits were meant to be short. Go to the waiting area, have Tom or Harrison or whoever else collect you, go on your merry way to your eternity. Most people didn’t get or want to have two options. 

Honestly, you should have chosen the obvious option and already be in heaven, but you couldn’t get Tom out of your head.

You returned to what you considered “your” bedroom, the one where you woke up, and kicked off your shoes before lying on the bed, arms folded underneath your head.

Nothing you’d ever do when you were bored was an option -- no phone, no books, no TV, no music, absolutely nothing, just the overwhelming silence. Your brain corrected itself quickly. You could always touch yourself, and that sounded tempting after spending time and sharing kisses with both Tom and Harrison.

It also might make you drowsy and let you pass time asleep, until Tom or Harrison visited again, if you could even sleep in purgatory. You hadn’t been hungry or had to go to the bathroom since you found yourself there. Maybe sleep was the same way.

You cast aside your other thoughts when you shucked your pants and panties, pushing them to the foot of the bed, and got under the duvet so you didn’t feel completely exposed.

You closed your eyes and tried to pick which boy to fantasize about. Your indecision stretched on for long minutes until you realized you didn’t have to choose. Maybe you’d just think about them both. It wasn’t something you’d really considered in the past, but it was much easier than making a decision when each of them appealed to you in very different ways.

Your hand moved between your legs, and you spread some of your ample wetness over your clit, rubbing small circles around the sensitive nub. You were relieved that still felt amazing, even in purgatory.

You imagined both of them kissing your body, Harrison focusing on your sensitive neck and chest, whispering sweet things in your ear occasionally, while Tom trailed down your stomach until he ended up with his head buried between your thighs, eating you out expertly.

“Oh god,” you moaned, chanting Tom’s and Harrison’s names as you neared your high.

When you toppled over the edge into your climax, you dug the fingers of your free hand into the sheets, writhing involuntarily, eyes shut tight.

Once you’d come down, you sighed contentedly and opened your eyes to see Tom leaning against the doorframe.

“Fantasizing about a little ménage à trois, darling? I’d be down for that, but Harrison is probably still too much of a goody to ever consider it,” Tom commented.

You felt your face burn with embarrassment and hid your head underneath the duvet.

The bed dipped near the foot where you assumed he sat down. “No need to be ashamed. I didn’t think it was possible, but you’re even more gorgeous when you cum. I could spend the rest of my eternity just getting you off over and over again, and I’d never grow tired of it.”

You peeked out to look up at him, meeting his intense gaze, before sitting up against the wall, your bare lower half still covered. “Really?”

He nodded. “I’m curious now, though. What did you get up to with Harrison while I was taking care of things in hell?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” you teased.

“I would,” he responded, licking his lips. “Whatever he did, I’ll show you that I can do it much, much better. Did he fuck you, or rather make love to you for the first time sweetly underneath the covers with the lights off so as not to offend his delicate sensibilities?”

You laughed. “He’s not that bad.”

“So, he did deflower you? Pity, I would have made it so much better for you,” Tom told you, sounding rather disappointed.

You bit your lip, carefully deciding your next words. “Now, I didn’t say that.”

He immediately perked up. “How far did you go with him?”

“You’re being awfully nosy,” you commented with no heat.

He chuckled. “How am I supposed to compete when I don’t know what I’m competing with?”

“I’m the prize?” you asked.

He nodded. “And there’s never been a better prize.”

You paused, considering. “Why do you covet me so much?”

“You’re gorgeous and pristine, a perfect candidate for heaven, down to losing your life saving an innocent. I want to sully you in every possible way you’ll let me for the rest of eternity,” he said.

The thought of that went straight between your thighs, and you couldn’t help but squirm a bit.

“You like that, don’t you, sweetheart?” he ventured. “You want me to do unspeakable things to you, things that wouldn’t even cross Harrison’s mind?”

You swallowed heavily, trying not to show him how much that affected you.

Tom’s fingers played with your calf through the duvet as he talked. “Yes, that’s it. Harrison wouldn’t give you what you need. You’d be hard pressed to find someone more vanilla, even in heaven. You’d get bored of him in a matter of days.”

“Excuse me?” Harrison said from the doorway, obviously irritated.

“You heard me.” Tom raised his eyebrows when he glanced over at Harrison.

Harrison glared back at him. “Just because I chose to stay in heaven doesn’t mean I’m ‘vanilla’ and ‘boring,’ Tom. There’s no rules in heaven against being adventurous in bed.”

Tom laughed. “Yeah, maybe you’d turn the lights on when you’re feeling like spicing things up.”

Harrison’s eyes moved to your pants and panties near where Tom was seated, and he looked at you. “Did he do anything to you that you didn’t want?”

“No, uh, that, I mean-” you started.

“That was all her. Do you want to know how I found her earlier?” Tom asked.

“He really doesn’t,” you insisted, heart thumping in your chest.

“Tom,” Harrison warned.

Tom ignored Harrison completely. “She was a beautiful mess, moaning and writhing in pleasure, but what was interesting was what she was crying out.”

“Please don’t,” you begged, face reddening again.

Tom chuckled and continued regardless. “She wasn’t just moaning Tom, or just moaning Harrison. No, she was moaning both of our names. Our innocent flower apparently isn’t so innocent in her mind.”

Harrison’s mouth dropped open slightly, and his gaze met yours, expression unreadable.

Tears of humiliation and shame pricked your eyes, until they started falling down your cheeks.

“You made her cry, you fucking asshole,” Harrison spat as he crossed the room and climbed onto the bed, pulling you into his warm arms. His wings instinctively wrapped around you while he carefully wiped away your tears.

“I didn’t know angels could swear,” you said softly.

“There’s a lot of misconceptions,” Harrison told you quietly, then more loudly, “maybe you should go where you’re actually wanted, Tom.”

“Fuck off, Harrison,” Tom said, standing up and stomping away from the bedroom.

Harrison hugged you tight, kissing your forehead. “It’s alright now, love. Don’t pay him any mind. He most definitely didn’t become king of hell for his kindness and consideration.”

You swallowed, wetting your lips. “You’re not upset?”

He looked very confused. “Why would I be?”

“Because I…” you trailed off, unable to finish your sentence.

“Tom interrupted something private, something that was none of his damn business, and tried to use it to get under my skin.” Harrison sighed. “I would never be upset with you because you have fantasies. I have fantasies. That part of you doesn’t just go away when you become an angel.”

“Thank you.” You stroked his soft feathers gently, tracing them with your fingertips.

“Now that he’s gone, he didn’t do anything unwanted to you, did he?” he asked.

“No. He was a...well, not a gentleman, but not, well, you probably know what I mean?” you responded, hopeful that he did.

“Good,” he said with a sigh of relief. “Believe me when I say I know exactly what you mean. I didn’t think he actually would, but then again, he didn’t become the king of hell by being what you’d typically think of as a good person.”

You lay your head against Harrison. “Does he do this sort of thing a lot?”

He ran his fingers soothingly through your hair. “Not a lot, no. He’s been weirdly possessive over you. Usually, he would have lost interest by now if he hadn’t convinced you to join him already. Although he hates when he doesn’t get his way and will do almost anything to get under my skin.”

“Do you collect all the new angels from purgatory?” you asked.

“Not even close. There are quite a few of us who do that job. I don’t encounter Tom very often. This was the first time in years,” he answered.

“So I’m just lucky?” you guessed.

He shrugged. “Or unlucky, depending on how you look at it.”

“I have a question,” you told him. “If I do go to heaven with you, will I still get to see you again, or do you just drop me off, and it’s over?”

“Usually, I’d drop you off, and it’d be over, but I planned on seeing you again. I don’t think I could stay away,” he admitted. “Do you want to go with me now?”

“As much as Tom just pissed me off, I’m not ready to decide yet. There’s something...absolutely magnetic about him. I don’t know if I’d ever be able to get him out of my head,” you confessed.

“I get it. He’s always been like that. I don’t want to rush you into your decision. Unlike Tom, I actually care about what you want, and I want you to be happy, whether that be with me in heaven, or Tom in hell.”

You pressed what was supposed to be a chaste kiss of gratitude to his lips, letting it linger as long as he’d let you. He didn’t pull back, and you tentatively swiped your tongue along his bottom lip. His tongue met yours, and you spent what could have easily been hours unhurriedly and gently making out, your fingers moving between his face, and his neck, and his soft wings.

It was everything that Tom wasn’t, and also happened to be exactly what you needed.

You already knew that nothing about this decision was going to be easy.


	3. Chapter 3

After you’d stopped kissing, lips swollen and rendered breathless, you rested against Harrison. You were still wrapped up in his wings and playing with them as they surrounded you, safe, warm, comfortable, and surrounded by his intoxicating angel scent.

You couldn’t think of anywhere you’d rather be that didn’t involve the back of your mind and Tom’s dark lust-filled gaze. Ugh.

“Do you ever sleep here, like in purgatory or heaven?” you eventually asked, since you hadn’t gotten even the tiniest bit tired yet. It had been long enough that you’d already figured out food and bathroom breaks were a thing of the past.

“No, none of us ever do,” he replied.

You frowned. “Don’t you get bored?”

“There’s plenty to do, just not in purgatory. It’s supposed to be a quick in and out, not an extended stay,” he explained. “You’re the first one I’ve encountered who even wanted to stay here when they had the choice of heaven.”

“I know I shouldn’t want to stay. I should have already gone with you, hours ago, no questions asked.” You sighed.

He hugged you tighter for a moment. “Tom’s a charming son of a bitch, if nothing else.”

“I don’t know what to do, how to get over this...infatuation,” you admitted.

“Maybe you should just get it out of your system,” he suggested.

You paused for a moment. “You mean I won’t automatically have to go to hell if I do anything with him?”

He chuckled. “No, it doesn’t work like that. You could spend the next thousand years in purgatory fucking him on every surface in every way conceivable and still come with me to heaven when you’re ready.”

“What about you?” you asked.

“I don’t think I would particularly enjoy spending the next thousand years fucking Tom in purgatory,” he teased.

You laughed. “You know what I was asking.”

“Yeah, I do know what you’re asking. They won’t kick me out of heaven if I sleep with you in purgatory, or in heaven for that matter. I’m leaving that up to you, though, love. It’s not my decision to make. I think you pretty much know what to expect from each of us, and your assumptions would be correct. Other than the part where Tom thinks I’m old-fashioned and vanilla, of course,” he told you with a chuckle.

You fidgeted nervously. “I mean, I know he’s the king of hell and all, so probably not the best person to ever walk the earth, well, afterlife, but Tom’s not going to hurt me if I sleep with you, right?”

“He’d definitely be pissed he didn’t lay his claim on you first, but no, he won’t hurt you,” Harrison reassured you. “I know him well enough to know that he’ll try to one up me, spend the entire time ensuring that he’s doing everything better than I did. He can’t stand to be second best. He’s always been like that.”

“That’s something I can handle,” you said. “I know I’m asking a lot of questions, but do angels sleep with other angels often?”

He shrugged. “It’s not unheard of, but it’s not really common either.”

You paused, considering. “You can tell me I’m prying, and I’ll stop, but do you?”

“You’re my first kiss since I became an angel,” he admitted. “Not that I couldn’t have or wouldn’t have. It just wasn’t a priority, you know?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I get that. It was like that for me, too. I hadn’t been with anyone while I was alive because I figured it would happen when it happened, no rush, plenty of time ahead of me. I always thought I had plenty of time, until I found myself here because that time had apparently run out.”

“Well, you have eternity ahead of you now. Unlimited time. Heaven, or hell, is yours for the taking as soon as you’ve decided,” he told you.

“I’m bad at decisions,” you said. “There’s really only one, well, two, things I’ve decided.”

“What are they?” he asked.

“I want to sleep with you,” you started.

“And you want to sleep with Tom?” he finished.

“Yeah, that’s about as far as I’ve gotten. I don’t even know which of you I want to sleep with first, because of how Tom will handle it. I know you said he won’t hurt me, but…” you trailed off.  
“Yeah,” Harrison agreed. “For the record, I don’t care who you choose first. I’ve never had a fixation on it being important how many partners someone has had like some people do. Before I died, I only really cared about staying disease-free and avoiding getting a girl pregnant. Those aren’t issues here.”

“Something just occurred to me,” you said, grabbing your arm and pinching it hard, surprised at the pain. “Ouch!”

He laughed. “Yeah, there’s still pain. You just can’t die again. Death is a one and done.”

“I know I ask entirely too many questions, but do you think if I did choose Tom first that he’d be gentle with me because I haven’t done this before?”

“Maybe not as gentle as I’d be, since I’m more patient than he is, but I do know he wouldn’t intentionally hurt you. He takes care of the things he considers his, and you’re already definitely on that list,” he answered, not hiding how disgruntled he was about that fact.

“God, I want you,” you told him softly. “It’s hard not to just give in to that now. Part of me is afraid Tom would come back and walk in on us.”

“If he did, I’d tell him to fuck off, and he’d throw a fit and ultimately leave us alone. Nothing bad would happen,” he promised. “After I left, he’d come back later and take what he considers his and try to convince you to join him in hell again.”

You nodded. “Do you want me, too?”

He took your hand and placed it against his groin, erection obviously straining against the fabric. “Does that answer your question?”

You swallowed. “Yeah.”

“I’ve been hard since you started playing with my wings. I didn’t know before, but they’re apparently one of my biggest erogenous zones, especially at the base near my skin,” he admitted.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable,” you said, embarrassment bubbling up again.

He smiled. “No need to apologize. I’ve thoroughly enjoyed it. I would have stopped you hours ago if I didn’t.” 

You kissed him again and teasingly ran your fingers over the downy feathers at the base of his wings, encouraging him to roll on top of you.

He slotted himself between your spread legs, and you focused on touching his wings and the skin at the base of them. They felt amazing against your fingertips, and you could only imagine how good they’d feel against your lips when you kissed them.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum in my pants like a teenager if you don’t stop,” he warned you.

You moved your hands away reluctantly.

“You can touch my wings as much as you’d like, darling. I have enough self-control not to cum in my pants when someone touches them,” a familiar and currently unwelcome voice said from across the room.

Harrison sighed, then climbed off of you and turned to glare at Tom. “Really?”

“I can show you a better time if you’ll let me,” Tom said to you.

“You know what?” Harrison said. “Go ahead. She intends to sleep with both of us anyway. If you’ll stop being a prick about it and leave us the hell alone when it’s my turn, I’ll let you go first.”

“You think she’ll still want you after I’ve had my way with her?” Tom scoffed.

“No, I don’t think she will, Tom. I know she will,” Harrison told him confidently. He turned to you and kissed you briefly, your lips chasing his when he pulled back. “I promise I’ll be back later, pretty girl. I hope he’ll take good care of you.”

You watched Harrison glare at Tom one more time before he left, and your heart ached.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. You won’t miss him anymore after I’m done with you,” Tom said, gaze full of pure want.

You already knew without a doubt that wasn’t true, but chose to keep your mouth shut. “Before anything else happens, promise you won’t hurt me?”

“Of course not. I’m not sure what Harrison’s been telling you, but it’s probably a lie. I’ll make you feel so good that you’ll forget about him completely,” Tom reassured you. “It’s all about pleasure, unless you tell me otherwise.”

He approached you where you sat on the bed, shrugging off his jacket and dropping it behind him as he neared. “Ready, love?”

“As I’ll ever be,” you replied, trying in vain to calm your pounding heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom stalked toward you, chocolate gaze piercing, not unlike a mighty predator approaching its helpless prey.

When he reached the edge of the bed, his fingers moved to deftly undo his button down, eyes not leaving you for even a moment.

Underneath his shirt, he was powerfully built, more so than you’d previously assumed. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to get your hands on his toned body. He was more conventionally attractive than any man you ever thought you’d end up with before you died. 

You’d consider yourself a very lucky lady, if he weren’t the king of hell and all that implies, and if your mind wouldn’t stop returning to Harrison and how part of you wished Tom hadn’t interrupted, how most of you wished they’d both just stayed.

You continued to watch as Tom toed off his black oxfords and socks, slowing down his disrobing as he reached his slacks. You stared as he popped the button and unzipped them, both nervously and eagerly wondering what he was hiding beneath them.

You were pretty sure he was taking pity on you when he shoved both his pants and silk boxers simultaneously down his thighs, until they fell and pooled around his bare feet. Although you’d been staring, you couldn’t help but avert your eyes. For some reason, it was difficult to bring yourself to look at his completely nude form before you.

“Go ahead and look, darling. Let me ruin you for Harrison,” he urged you.

You took him in, eyes eventually settling on his erection where it rested against his flat stomach. You didn’t have any real life basis for comparison, but it was a little intimidating, not unlike Tom himself.

You swallowed. “How do you know you’re ruining me for Harrison?”

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” he replied.

Your eyes widened. “Were you two, uh…”

He laughed. “No, nothing like that. We were roommates, and sometimes you don’t have the best discretion when you’re drunk and have a girl over,” he explained.

“Wait, there are roommates and alcohol and hookups in heaven?” you asked, wondering what other misconceptions you had about heaven.

“No, when we were alive,” he clarified. 

You were surprised. “So you knew each other before you went to heaven?”

“He didn’t tell you? We were inseparable, even died and ended up in purgatory together at the hands of a drunk driver one night when we were on our way home after a concert,” he explained.

“No, he didn’t tell me. I just assumed you met in the afterlife doing, well, whatever it is angels do in heaven,” you said.

“But enough about Harrison and heaven. Tell me what you want, love -- anything at all, it’s yours for the taking,” he offered.

“I’m kind of scared,” you admitted, dropping your gaze to the duvet.

The bed dipped beside you, and a finger underneath your chin tipped your head up, your eyes meeting his again.

“Tell me what you’re afraid of, all of it,” he requested.

You swallowed heavily. “I’m afraid it will hurt.”

“I’m not going to lie to you. It might hurt,” he told you, “but I promise that I’m going to make you feel so good that it won’t be a big deal.”

You nodded.

“What else are you afraid of?” he asked.

You took a deep breath. “You’re absolutely sure I won’t automatically go to hell for doing this with you?”

He huffed a laugh. “Trust me when I say sex isn’t a one way ticket to hell.”

“Even sex with the king of hell? That seems somehow...worse,” you finished.

A smile crossed his face as he shook his head. “That’s part of the appeal for you, though, isn’t it? No one more forbidden in the afterlife than the king of hell.”

“Maybe a little,” you admitted quietly.

“You’re actually quite naughty underneath that pure exterior, aren’t you? Wanting all sorts of things a good girl like you shouldn’t even be thinking about,” he ventured.

Your stomach twisted into knots. “I’m, well, I’m not sure I’d say that.”

“You might not say it, but that doesn’t make it untrue,” he pointed out, somehow looking even deeper into your eyes. “I bet if I got my hand in your pretty little panties right now that you’d already be soaked from the mere thought of me taking you, without so much as a single kiss.”

If you were being honest, he wasn’t wrong. None of what he said was wrong.

He ignored your silence and continued speaking. “But as much as I’d like to kiss you breathless, I’m not going to, at least not right now. I was completely serious when I told you that I want my lovers to beg me to take them. I can tell you’re intimidated by me, maybe even a bit scared of me, and I don’t trust that you’d tell me to stop while I’m distracted. It’s true, isn’t it, sweetheart?”

You wondered if his king of hell powers, if he had any, included mind reading, with as much as he seemed to know what was going through your head. You found yourself unable to form words, so you simply nodded.

“I won’t completely deny myself, though,” he told you.

He closed the small gap between your lips, pressing his to yours, fingers moving from your chin to brush softly against the side of your face. His tongue traced the seam of your lips, and you parted them without hesitation, granting him entry. You were nearly a completely passive party to his thorough and passionate exploration of your mouth.

Making out with Tom was completely different from making out with Harrison, like night and day, or rather king of hell and angel.

When you kissed Harrison, neither one of you dominated. It was just a gentle and comfortable ebb and flow that went on and on, your arousal increasingly gradually to the point of desperation.

Tom had no compunctions about taking exactly what he wanted, exactly how he wanted it, with your explicit consent. Your arousal spiked quickly with him. He filled you with an insatiable desire for something less sweet and more primal, to be taken and possessed, fucked and filled.

He eventually broke the kiss, and you were surprised that he didn’t seem entirely unaffected by it, nothing like it was just another kiss in a long line of kisses for the king of hell.

After Tom composed himself again, his fingers traced the bare skin of your stomach below your top where it had ridden up.

“Do you want to?” you asked.

“Do I want to what?” he responded. “Use your words, darling.”

For some reason, his phrasing and tone aggravated you. Although it was entirely true that you were inexperienced and definitely a little scared, you didn’t need to be coddled like a child. 

You decided not to ‘use your words,’ and batted Tom’s hand away with a roll of your eyes to tug your top over your head and toss it on the floor, followed by your bra soon after. Fueled even further by your annoyance with the king of hell, you hopped up off the bed and quickly shucked your pants and panties, too, plopping back down on the bed completely nude.

He licked his lips as he looked at you lustfully. “That struck a nerve, didn’t it, love? I think I rather like you feisty.”

You smirked at him, heart absolutely pounding in your chest with nervousness despite your bravado. “Well, now you’ve got me, your pristine and untouched and coveted prize, naked and at your disposal. What are you going to do about it?”

He chuckled. “Patience, my dear. Good things come to those who wait. Your slight trembling is a tell of how you really feel, by the way. I know you’re still just as scared and intimidated as you were a few minutes ago.”

You didn’t realize you were trembling, but noticed when he pointed it out. “You asked me what I wanted earlier. I really do want you to touch me. I want to know what it’s like when it’s someone else’s hand instead of always just mine.”

“That I can do,” he told you, tracing your lips with a fingertip.

You curled your tongue around it and sucked lightly on the digit.

He grinned. “Not completely naive, are you, sweetheart?”

You gave his finger a final swipe with your tongue, before responding, “I don’t know when you died, but there’s plenty of porn on the internet.”

“Yes, I’m well-aware of internet porn,” he said, as his now wet finger trailed its way down your body, leaving a slick trail in its wake. “Time passes differently here.”

You nodded, watching while he moved his finger from the valley between your breasts over the curve of one, until it reached the nipple. 

He spread the remaining dampness over the sensitive nub, swirling his finger around it, before he leaned in and blew on it.

You gasped at the pleasurable chill it sent down your spine that also made you pulse with want between your legs.

His finger trailed down farther, over your ribs, down your belly, until it was just above your mons. Then, it stopped.

You looked at him expectantly, his eyes still on your face, gauging your reactions. “Why did you stop?”

“Giving you the chance to change your mind,” he replied. “I know I’m the king of hell, and you probably have some...less than positive assumptions about me because of that, but I don’t want anything we do together to be something you regret.”

“It won’t be. I still want this, still want you,” you told him.

He nodded and his finger finished its journey over your mons, slipping between your folds. “Christ, you’re so fucking wet.”

“Well, yeah, I want you,” you repeated.

He smiled as he swirled a few circles around your clit with his finger, before dipping lower toward your entrance, stroking over it a couple times. “Can I?”

“Please,” you responded.

His long, slender finger pressed into you slowly to the knuckle. “So hot, and wet, and tight for me. You’re going to feel fucking divine around my cock, darling. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please give that to me,” you told him a bit breathlessly, feeling more desperate than you had before.

“Someone’s eager.” He chuckled. “But not yet.”

You couldn’t help the whine that escaped your throat at that.

“Soon,” he reassured you. “I haven’t even made you cum.”

A second finger carefully joined the first, stretching you a bit more, and his thumb rubbed your clit this time.

You bucked your hips against his hand in an effort to get more stimulation, but he immediately put a stop to that and pinned you down effortlessly with one hand. His apparent physical strength was another turn-on. You wondered if Harrison was the same.

“You need to stay still for now. I don’t want to hurt you,” he explained.

You sighed and nodded, still thoroughly enjoying what you were being given, even if you did want more.

“Do you want another finger?” he asked, apparently deciding to compromise.

You paused for a moment. You hadn’t ever had three fingers inside yourself before, but you wanted Tom’s dick, and that was definitely bigger than three of his fingers. “Go ahead.”

He gently and carefully worked a third finger into you, eyes on yours. “Let me know if it’s too much.”

“It’s not,” you told him. It was definitely a lot, and your orgasm was pushed a bit further away while you got used to it, but you were pretty sure that everything was going to be a lot at first.

It didn’t take long for the pleasure building inside you to start increasing again, his thumb moving a bit faster when he sensed you getting close.

“Go on, cum for me, love.”

That was the last little bit you needed to reach your climax. He lifted his hand from where it held you down so you could move your hips through your lengthy high, shaking against him and crying out his name.

He withdrew his hand from between your thighs when the aftershocks subsided, and you were left more relaxed and somewhat sated.

You stared as he made a show of cleaning his fingers with his tongue.

He smirked. “Do you want me to eat your pretty pussy, sweetheart?”

Your face flushed at his words, and you swallowed before eventually finding your voice again. “Yeah.”

“I promise I’ll give you my mouth, and tongue, and fingers, leave you screaming until you’re too hoarse to make another sound,” he told you.

“But?” you added quietly.

“But I’m still not sure you’d speak up if you didn’t like what I was doing, and I’m not going to be one of your regrets,” he finished.

“I understand,” you said, and you did.

You found yourself wondering if there was a story behind his insistence that he doesn’t want you to regret anything you shared with him, wondering if he’d even tell you if there were, wondering how such a strangely considerate lover became the king of hell, wondering so many things that you weren’t sure you’d ever get an answer to.

“I won’t offer you my mouth right now, but I can offer you my fingers if you want me to make you cum again. I’ll make you cum as many times as you’d like. If Harrison returns before we’re done, I can tell him to leave. Or you’d probably rather I ask him to stay.” His eyes twinkled mischievously.

The thought of Harrison joining the two of you sent an obvious shiver through your body, raising goosebumps on your bare skin, and you already knew Tom was going to latch onto that and make you squirm.

He chuckled. “You know, you could probably convince him to do almost anything. I know him, and I saw the way he looked at you when he left earlier, like a lovesick puppy. As I told you before, a little ménage wouldn’t bother me, even if it was with him. Not when it makes you look and react like that.”

His words sent a new wave of arousal pulsing between your thighs, spreading through you. There was so much you wanted to do that you hadn’t yet, but the only thing you could really focus on was your need to be filled. “I want you now. Please, Tom.”

“That really gets you off, doesn’t it?” he commented, amused. “Don’t worry, love, I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

You spread your legs to make room for him between. He climbed on top of you and positioned his erection against your entrance.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“I’m sure,” you responded.

He pushed forward slowly, but steadily.

You hissed when he finally breached your body, immediately stilling. The ache of the stretch was intense. You wished you’d done more while you were alive to prepare yourself for this moment.

He brushed away a few stray tears that you didn’t realize had fallen. “Let me know if you want to stop, or when you’re ready for me to move.”

The ache faded as much as you thought it was going to while he was still inside you, and you didn’t want to make him wait forever. “Go ahead.”

His struggle not to move faster as he continued burying himself in you was obvious. The ache didn’t increased so you didn’t stop his progress. He sighed in relief when your bodies were finally flush and paused again. “How are you doing?”

“You’re really, uh, big,” you answered.

He huffed a laugh. “You’d be surprised.”

“Surprised by what?” you asked, confused.

“You’ll see,” he told you.

“I’m confused, but okay?” you said.

He changed the subject. “Would you like me to move now?”

“Yeah, I’m ready,” you responded.

He rocked himself in and out, lengthening his thrusts gradually until he was almost completely withdrawing before he moved back in.

The ache faded away into nothing but a sensation of fullness and pleasure. You enjoyed the way he slickly slid in and out, how he occasionally brushed a spot inside you that sent sparks of pleasure down your spine, something to explore later.

When you rolled your hips back against him tentatively, seeing what felt best, he moaned loudly and slipped a hand between your bodies, finding your clit and rubbing it. “I’m getting close, and I want you to cum with me.”

You were already partially there, from just being fucked. The added stimulation of his finger working your clit sent you over the edge quickly.

Even though you knew he wanted to watch your face, you moved your lips against his to kiss him as you climaxed. Instead of the passionate kiss you imagined, you ended up clacking slightly against his teeth and awkwardly moaning into each other’s mouths.

As you came down, the thought of the difference between the movie moment you imagined and reality sent you into a fit of giggles.

“Fuckin’ hell!” Tom exclaimed. “Don’t do that! It’s really sensitive right now.”

You couldn’t stop laughing, and he pulled out to plop down beside you, obviously disgruntled.

“I was trying to have an intimate moment with you,” he huffed.

“Sorry,” you apologized, rolling onto your side to face him.

“What was that about?” he asked.

“Movie kisses aren’t reality kisses,” you replied.

“They’re not,” he agreed. “I’ll kiss you more soon. I don’t want my sweet darling feeling neglected. I just had to be sure, at least this time.”

“No regrets here,” you reassured him.

Relief was apparent on his face.

You cuddled against him, not sure if he was actually into that or not. When he tugged you closer, you smiled. “Will you ever tell me more about you?”

“If you join me in hell, I’ll tell you everything you ask.” His tone was obviously teasing. “Otherwise, you’ll just be left wondering.”

“I guess you have to convince me somehow,” you said lightly.

“Damn. I was hoping I just convinced you with my dick.”

“I do have to say you’re the best I’ve ever had,” you told him, trying not to laugh and ultimately failing.

He laughed, too. “Tell me that again after you have boring angel sex with Harrison, if he doesn’t go off too early to even get inside you.”

“It’s not his fault. It had been a long time for him, since he last…” you trailed off.

“You asked to know more about me. I’ll let you in on a little secret, if you promise not to tell Harrison,” he said.

“My lips are sealed,” you promised.

“I’d bet a lot on it being just as long for me as it had been for him, and I didn’t cum early.”

“What about all your consorts?” you asked.

He laughed. “You mean the ones I made up?”

Your eyes widened. “Why?”

“I wanted to impress you, bring you back down to hell with me,” he told you. “I didn’t get to be or continue to be king of hell by having a constant orgy. I started out a fallen angel like the rest of them and worked my ass off to get where I am today.”

It took you a moment to respond. “Why did you come for me, then?”

“I don’t know why I’m telling you this, but my kingdom is stable now. I have much more free time, more than I’ve ever had, and absolutely no one to spend it with. That phrase, ‘it’s lonely at the top?’ It’s entirely true,” he admitted. “I handpicked you and waited. Then, of all the angels that could have been selected to retrieve you for heaven, it was Harrison. Any of the rest would have known better than to cross me and just left to let me have you, and we wouldn’t be here having this conversation.”

You hugged him tighter against you. “Thank you for trusting me. I’m glad you told me.”

“I really thought you should know the truth, before you made your decision, but please don’t tell Harrison.” His tone was verging on begging.

“I won’t say a word to him,” you promised, and completely meant it.

“Anyway, I should probably leave now, before he gets back. I promised the two of you privacy, and I’ll give you that.” He kissed the top of your head and moved to get up.

You tugged him back down. “Please don’t leave. It’s so quiet and lonely here when neither of you are around. There’s nothing, not even a single book. I hate it.”

“Just let me get dressed. I’ll stay here with you until Harrison gets back,” he offered, getting up from the bed to grab his clothes.

You were surprised he didn’t try to convince you to join him in hell again, but he was apparently full of surprises.


	5. Chapter 5

You passed time telling Tom stories about your life before you died, not sure if he knew them already or not, since he said he ‘handpicked’ you, whatever that meant. You figured that even if he did, it wouldn’t have been through your perspective.

Gradually, his bravado disappeared completely, and the new Tom made your heart melt a bit.

“You know, I’m not scared of you at all now,” you commented with a smile.

He sweetly kissed you. “As long as this stays between us, both here and in hell if you choose to join me. The king of hell can’t be seen as soft.”

“I promise it will,” you told him. “How are you so good at being the king of hell, though?”

“I was an actor when I was alive. The king of hell is just another role, but one that’s given me a lot more freedom than I ever had as a fallen angel,” he explained.

“How did you even become a fallen angel? You don’t seem like a bad person,” you commented.

“That’s a story for another time,” he answered.

You didn’t want to push him, after he’d already told you so much. “Anyway, now that you’re not the big scary king of hell in my mind, will you do everything you said when we slept together earlier next time?”

He laughed. “Of course. It’s a pity that next time isn’t right now, but Harrison could be back at any moment.”

As if he heard his name, Harrison walked in and took in the sight of the two of you cuddling fully clothed on the bed. “Didn’t think you were the type to linger, Tom.”

Tom stood up and put his jacket back on. “I promised you privacy, and now I know when you’re here, so I can make a point of not walking in on you cumming in your pants again. At least I’ve left her satisfied for now.”

“And she’ll realize what she was missing out on and be genuinely satisfied when you come back.” Harrison moved out of the way by the door to allow Tom to pass.

Tom stopped to kiss you, particularly dirty and long, while Harrison watched. “I’ll see you again soon, darling. It’s a good thing he can’t bore you to sleep.”

You watched as Tom walked out of the room, oozing confidence, falling into his role expertly. He was absolutely nothing like the boy he’d let you see when you promised to tell no one, the boy you could see yourself falling in love with.

As much as you’d enjoyed your time with Tom, you had wanted Harrison as well the entire time, constant and insistent at the back of your mind.

Without warning, you launched yourself at the gorgeous angel and kissed him, wrapping your arms around him.

“Did you miss me, pretty girl?” he asked, kissing you again before you could respond.

“So much,” you confirmed after he pulled away.

“I’m going to ask you something, and please be honest with me, alright?” he started.

“I will,” you agreed.

He moved back to look into your eyes, expression serious. “Tom didn’t do anything to hurt you, did he? I know I told you he wouldn’t, but then I spent the whole time I was away thinking too much about it, and I needed to make sure.”

“No. He didn’t do anything I didn’t want him to,” you answered, purposely leaving out the details.

“Good, I’m so glad.” He pulled you against him tightly, with a sigh of relief. “I don’t think I could live with myself if I left you in unsafe hands and something happened to you.”

You kissed him again, with both gratitude and want.

He pulled back and chuckled. “Did Tom really leave you that unsatisfied, love?”

“No, I just missed you a lot,” you told him, smiling.

“Since you missed me so much, is Tom out of your system?” he asked, lightly, but you could hear the hopeful undertones.

“Not yet.” If you were being completely honest, it was probably ‘not ever.’ 

“His lovers did always come back for more. I really wondered if that had changed, too, since his fallen angel fuckbuddies were leaving him,” he admitted.

You cringed. A big part of you wanted to correct him, tell him that Tom wasn’t who Harrison thought he was, that maybe they could reconcile, but that wasn’t your place. “He wasn’t at all selfish, if that’s what you mean.”

“So it was good for you?” he asked.

“For the most part, yeah,” you responded. 

“I’m glad,” he said, then added teasingly, “anything I could improve on?”

“There’s something I want you to teach me,” you told him.

“What would that be?” he asked.

“I want to learn how to go down on a guy,” you replied.

“So you can know what you’re doing with Tom?” he guessed.

“Well, also you. It’s not like I plan on just doing this once and never again,” you said.

He chuckled. “Alright. I can show you, love.”

You grinned. “Thank you!”

“Yes, you should be thanking me for giving me a blowjob,” he commented, obviously amused. “I’m looking forward to returning the favor.”

“Me too. I’ve always wondered what that’s like,” you admitted.

He frowned. “Tom didn’t do that for you?”

You bit your lip while you were contemplating whether to explain or not, and eventually decided it wouldn’t be too revealing. “He was worried I wouldn’t tell him to stop if I didn’t want something. He wanted to see my face the entire time to make sure, since he’s the king of hell, and kind of...intimidating?”

Harrison’s expression softened. “I guess I’ll give him a pass on that.”

“I admit that I don’t know the story behind your falling out with him, but Tom’s really not as bad as you think,” you told him, knowing you were probably overstepping your bounds, but you desperately wanted them to be able to be in the same room with you. “Maybe you should talk to him sometime, without antagonizing each other.”

“Maybe,” he said. “It does feel kind of like we’re angry divorced parents sharing custody of you.”

You laughed.

“Would I be wrong if I said you probably won’t be making a decision any time soon?” he asked.

You shook your head. “You wouldn’t be wrong. As awful as purgatory is when I’m alone, this is probably the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make. I don’t want to imagine spending eternity missing either one of you.”

He pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. “I’d miss you, too, pretty girl. It’s been so long that I forgot what it felt like to see someone new, how exciting it is.”

You leaned forward to kiss him heatedly, lips parting and tongues meeting, your fingers stroking his wings teasingly. Your lips didn’t separate when you pushed him gently down and straddled him to grind against him, careful of his sensitive wings.

He pulled back from the kiss, breathing hard. “Stop, stop.”

You immediately climbed off of him. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I was just getting too close, and I didn’t want to delay your lesson,” he explained, getting up to take off his clothes.

You quickly pulled your clothes off, too, tossing them onto the floor beside the bed. 

You didn’t feel the need to avert your eyes from Harrison’s body as more of it was revealed. When he was completely nude, the first thing you noticed was that he was markedly more well-endowed than Tom was. “What the fuck, you have a bigger dick!”

“Than Tom?” he asked.

“He told me you didn’t,” you responded.

“The king of hell lied to you. Surprising,” he said, drily. “I could have told you that, though. I wouldn’t be upset if you want to do something else if you’re uncomfortable or scared.”

“Thank you, but I think I’ll be okay. You aren’t as big as the guys in porn, and those girls handle them just fine.” You reached over to grab his hand and pulled him back toward the bed.

He sat up at the top of the bed, leaning against the headboard. “If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.” You ran your fingers down his torso until you reached his cock where it rested against his stomach, wrapping your hand around it. Your fingertips and thumb didn’t quite meet around its girth. After a couple of uncertain strokes, you moved to lick him tentatively from base to tip and take him into your mouth.

He gasped, stroking your cheek with his thumb. “Fuck, love.”

You swirled your tongue around the head, precum bitter and a bit unpleasant, before you popped off. “This is supposed to be a lesson,” you teased.

He smirked down at you. “The lesson is anything you do is going to feel fucking amazing, as long as you make sure not to use your teeth, and be careful not to make yourself gag.”

You laughed and took him in your mouth again, wrapping your hand around the base. Remembering what he’d said about gagging, you slowly figured out how much of him you could take comfortably.

“So good for me, pretty girl,” he praised you between the little pleasured noises he made that you couldn’t get enough of. He slowly ran his fingers through your hair. You were pretty sure no one had ever looked at you with that much affection, and it made your heart swell.

It didn’t take long for his moans to grow louder and breathing more labored. “Oh god, I’m going to cum.”

You’d failed to consider what to do about that, but you decided to let him finish in your mouth. You wrinkled your nose at the salty and bitter taste. With no good place to spit it out, you instead swallowed it down.

“Oh no, I should have thought to warn you about that. I’m so sorry,” he apologized.

“It’s fine. It could definitely be worse,” you reassured him.

“Let me make it up to you, love,” he offered, carefully and effortlessly moving you to lie on the pillows at the head of the bed. It wasn’t just Tom, then. Angels apparently had super strength, too. That probably wouldn’t ever stop being hot.

You watched his head of blond hair descend as he peppered kisses down your torso, leaving your skin warm and tingling where his lips had touched it. He was obviously eager to get to his final destination.

“I promise next time I’ll take my time, but god, I want to taste you so bad,” he told you as he climbed between your spread legs and put them over his shoulders.

You inhaled sharply when his tongue pushed inside you, curving to easily find your g-spot, and his nose unexpectedly bumped against your already throbbing clit.

He pulled back to say, “you’re fucking delicious,” and then dived back in enthusiastically.

“Oh my god,” you moaned when he licked from your entrance up to your clit, circling it teasingly before finally flicking his tongue across it.

One, then two, fingers pressed into you, also curling to find your g-spot as he pumped them in and out unhurriedly. He pulled back again. “Want my dick after this?”

You nodded eagerly. “Please.”

His mouth returned to your clit, focusing on it more heavily than he had been. The stretch when he worked a third finger into you was enough to push you over the edge into an intense orgasm. Your hips rolled against his face as he stretched you more with his fingers while you were in the midst of your climax.

After you had come down from your high, he pulled his fingers out, taking a moment to lick them clean. He wiped his glistening face off on his arm, then climbed up your body.

“I want you inside me,” you begged him.

He reached down between your bodies to line himself up. His eyes were on yours as he pushed his hips forward until he popped inside you.

The stretch didn’t ache like it had with Tom, which surprised you, since Harrison was bigger. Although, if you were honest, your orgasm with Harrison had been much stronger than it had been with Tom, and you were also much less nervous.

“Ready for me to move, love?” he asked.

“Please,” you almost begged.

His thrusts started out as a gentle rocking, but gradually grew harder and faster, until he was fucking into you at a steady pace.

“Is it alright if I kiss you?” he asked, a bit breathlessly.

“Definitely,” you answered, wondering why he felt the need to ask.

His lips met yours in a sloppy kiss. You could taste yourself on his mouth and tongue, and realized that was why he asked, but found that you didn’t mind.

You heard something over your shared labored breathing and moans. You made eye contact with Tom standing in the doorway. He was holding a small pile of books and a few other things you were too far away to identify. He lifted his hand to wave, quietly placing the pile by the doorway, and walked away. A big part of you wished he would have stayed.

Harrison had apparently been too distracted to notice Tom’s presence.

You continued thoroughly enjoying what Harrison was doing, while simultaneously wondering what had just happened with Tom in the back of your mind.

Harrison pulled back from your kiss and slowed his thrusts. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s good. Just got caught up in my thoughts for a minute,” you half-lied. 

“Well, whatever you were thinking about just made you a lot wetter,” he commented, with a smirk.

You felt bad about the actual reason and decided to change the subject. “Can you make me cum again?”

“Of course, pretty girl.” He sped up again and snaked a hand between your bodies to rub your clit in quick circles.

It didn’t take much for you to reach a second climax, especially thinking that Tom had just been there, that he might have been watching you secretly before getting your attention. Your body’s pulsing and clenching around Harrison’s cock brought him over the edge with you.

After your breathing had slowed, and he’d softened quite a bit, he pulled out and rolled over next to you. You lay your head on his shoulder, but glanced over at the pile of things Tom had left by the door.

Harrison noticed where you were looking and saw it, too. “That wasn’t there before.”

“It wasn’t,” you agreed.

Several moments of silence passed. “Is Tom showing up why you suddenly got wetter?”

“Maybe?” You hid your face in his chest, embarrassed.

He chuckled. “I’m not upset. I’m just surprised he didn’t interrupt us.”

“He’s full of surprises,” you said.

Harrison moved to get up, padding across the room and grabbing the pile from by the door. “I’m curious what he brought you and why.”

“I’m curious, too,” you admitted.

“There’s a note. ‘To make purgatory less miserable.’ Let’s see. An mp3 player, a speaker, and some Airpods. A blank journal and some pens and pencils. The Great Gatsby, Lolita, The Notebook, The Kama Sutra, and the Bible.” Harrison laughed at that. “This is actually really sweet, and not something I can do for you.”

“You’re not allowed to bring things?” you asked.

“Afraid not,” he answered. “There’s no one in hell to tell Tom what he can and cannot do. It honestly reminds me of the little things he used to do for the girls he dated when we were alive. I thought that part of him was gone.”

“Maybe you should talk to him,” you encouraged for a second time, deciding that you weren’t going to stop until the two had a heart to heart.

Harrison sighed. “It’s honestly probably past time. We haven’t talked in ages. I’ll wait here with you until he comes back.”


	6. Chapter 6

You quickly discovered that now that you’d had sex with Harrison, a floodgate had been opened. Both of you couldn’t keep your hands off of each other. While you waited for Tom to return, you settled on making out and trying to keep your hands out of each other’s pants, with varying degrees of success.

“You can get new clothes, right?” you asked Harrison, a bit breathless.

“Yeah, why?” he responded.

“Just in case you do cum in your pants,” you teased.

He chuckled. “We’re good. Regardless of what Tom may have said, I haven’t actually cum in my pants since I was a teenager. I know when I need to stop.”

It wasn’t long until you were kissing again, but you kept an eye on the doorway while you waited, not wanting Tom to leave.

When you saw Tom, you broke your kiss with Harrison immediately. “Tom!”

“Am I interrupting?” he asked.

“Not at all,” you replied, climbing over an annoyed Harrison and standing up to run over to Tom and kiss him heatedly.

“So eager for me, darling,” Tom commented, eyes dark with lust.

You waited until Harrison had sat up on the bed to speak. “Okay, so, you were best friends, right?”

“Yeah,” Tom and Harrison replied almost in unison.

“I’m not sure what the circumstances were that ended that, but I am here to stage an intervention,” you told them.

Tom laughed.

“I think you need to have a heart to heart because, as Harrison said, it’s like you’re angry divorced parents sharing custody of me,” you said, to more laughter. “I’m going to grab my headphones and mp3 player so you can have some privacy. You,” you pointed at Tom, “actually be yourself. Please. And you,” you pointed at Harrison, “listen to his side of the story because I have a feeling there’s a lot you don’t know. Figure things out.” 

You took a deep breath and admitted, “I’m falling really hard for both of you, and I don’t know how much longer I can stand you not even being able to be in the same room together. Okay, I’m leaving now. Don’t rush, and come and get me when you’re done.”

You grabbed the mp3 player, Airpods, and a book at random from the pile, too nervous and hurried to really check what it was. You made sure they watched you put the Airpods in your ears with shaky hands, and turn on the mp3 player, as you left to wait in the waiting room.

Surprisingly, the music was absolutely something you enjoyed without fail, some of the tracks familiar and others not. You spent a while trying to distract yourself by going through the tracks and eventually set it on shuffle. 

It didn’t really work, so you checked which book you grabbed. The Kama Sutra: A Picture Book. You weren’t really feeling aroused at the moment, as anxious as you were, but it was better than nothing, and at least gave you something to do with your still shaking hands.

You slowly flipped through the book, imagining yourself with Tom or Harrison. The more acrobatic positions were even possible with their strength. That could be fun. 

You turned to a page with a position called ‘The Congress of A Cow’ on it. The woman in the picture was bent in half on her extended arms and feet, being penetrated from behind by her partner. The thought of that with their strength was doing things to you, even with your nervousness. You paused there, completely distracted.

One of the Airpods was plucked from your ear, and you turned to see Tom, smiling down at you. “That would be even more fun if you weren’t bent over on the floor, and instead were bent in half sucking off one of us while the other fucked you.”

“Wait, what?” you asked, eyes widening as you removed the other Airpod.

Harrison appeared behind Tom. “We’re good now. Not entirely sure what we’re going to do about you and purgatory, but we’ve got some ideas.”

“They’re not going to keep you away?” you asked.

“You do realize that there are literally billions of angels in heaven, and thousands upon thousands of additional deaths each day? There are rules, but I’m not breaking any of them,” Harrison told you. “It’s not like they’re watching me on a security camera or something. Purgatory is also separate. They can’t see what I do here.”

“So they won’t see me bringing things here to make it more comfortable,” Tom added.

“Wait, how did you know to find me in purgatory if they can’t see it?” you asked Tom.

“I was watching you, so I knew you died, and I went to find you. As far as heaven knows, you’re with me down in hell,” Tom explained.

“And another thing that occurred to me -- is there more than one purgatory?” you guessed.

“Yeah, and there’s no more than one person in a purgatory at a time, unless they died together,” Harrison answered.

“That’s weird,” you commented.

They both shrugged.

“We don’t really know why anything is the way it is, even me, and I’m the king of hell,” Tom told you. “No one gave me a book of secrets when I took the throne.”

“Do you still not want to choose?” Harrison asked, changing the subject.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to,” you admitted.

“Honestly, we’re glad about that,” Tom said. “If it’s okay with you, I’m going to start bringing things back from hell to make it more comfortable here.”

“And turn purgatory into my eternity?” you wondered aloud.

“There’s really only one other option for us to stay together,” Harrison said.

“And that’s redemption,” Tom finished. “I don’t think anyone’s going to redeem the king of hell. Can you imagine the backlash?”

“It could also be seen as a heartwarming redemption story, though,” Harrison pointed out. “No matter how bad you are, there’s a chance to become good again.”

You turned to Tom. “Are things better in heaven?”

“Well, yeah. Even as king of hell, things obviously aren’t worry-free. I have to make sure no one overthrows me, like I did the last king. That’s not a huge worry, though. Everyone’s fucking terrified of me,” Tom said, with a smirk.. “Everything bad that happened in heaven was something I did to myself.”

“Oh,” you responded simply.

“The div fell in love and took the fall for the girl,” Harrison explained. “Ironically, she ended up a fallen angel herself later anyway.”

That hadn’t been what you expected for Tom’s origin story for becoming a fallen angel, but the selflessness fit what you knew of him so far. You looked forward to getting to know more. “What did you do when she ended up in hell?”

“I’m still bitter so I made sure her stay is going to be particularly unpleasant, and I’ll never have to see her again,” Tom confessed.

“I don’t blame you,” you told him, sincerely. “Do you want redemption?”

“Who wouldn’t? It’d certainly make my life a lot easier, and your life a lot easier, too, for that matter,” Tom answered.

“How do you even get redeemed?” you asked.

“I return to heaven, and then I go to a tribunal. They hear my case, and I either leave redeemed, or I return to hell,” Tom explained.

You were a bit confused. “That sounds easy enough. Why didn’t you do that?”

“I had no one to witness for me before right now,” Tom said.

Although the thought made you nervous, you asked, “can I witness for you?”

“Purgatory is a one way door. If I wasn’t redeemed, you’d never see me again, unless you became a fallen angel.” Tom sighed.

“And then you’d never see me again,” Harrison added.

“So I’d just wait here, and the worst case scenario is nothing changes?” you guessed.

“Yeah,” Tom replied.

You didn’t see any disadvantages to it. “How long does it take?”

Harrison sighed. “For the king of hell? The hearing could be quite long. You’d be alone while we were there. That was part of the deciding factor that it might just be easier to be here.”

“Just bring me some more stuff to amuse myself with, and I’ll be fine while you’re gone,” you reassured them. “Can you bring me TV shows or movies if I give you a list?”

Tom smiled. “Consider it done.”

You took Tom’s hand in yours. “How are you feeling?”

“Massively stressed out, but I’m not just doing it for myself now.” Tom squeezed your hand. “Do you want that threesome you were fantasizing about before we leave?”

“I might never let you leave if you give me that,” you told him, laughing.

“When we return, then,” Harrison said. “We’ll celebrate, either Tom’s redemption or our eternity together regardless of where it may be.”

Tom smiled. “I’ll bring you some things to help pass time first, and then we’ll leave.”

He easily memorized your list of TV shows and movies and left. 

Only a few minutes passed before he returned with a laptop with a large screen.

Tom placed it on the table next to you. “There’s some games on it, too, and a larger library of books.”

You kissed him. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, darling,” he said, sincerely. “I know we’re not to the point of love yet, but I care for you deeply, and you make me very happy.”

The ‘yet’ made your heart thump in your chest. He intended to love you one day. You hadn’t thought that long-term.

His lips met yours in another sweet and gentle kiss, nothing like the dirty kisses when he was playing the role of king of hell.

“I’ve fallen hard for you. I mean I’ve even been seriously considering going to hell for you, and that says a lot,” you said to him.

“It does. I’ll miss you the entire time we’re gone,” he told you.

“Me too,” you agreed.

Tom stepped back and let Harrison approach you.

You pulled him into a hug and a lingering kiss. “I’ll miss you.”

“Pretty much everything Tom said, and I’ll miss you, too. Fortunately, it’s not forever. Just a little while.” He kissed you again before stepping back.

“Hopefully the next time I see you, we’ll all be returning to heaven,” you said to them both.

You were optimistic as you watched them walk out the door together.

\-------

Tom and Harrison hadn’t been lying when they told you it would take a while for the tribunal hearing for Tom’s redemption.

You tried to not think too much about what was happening in heaven while you waited.

Sleep was no longer an impediment, so you had binge watched five entire TV series in a row, and a couple dozen movies. Then, you meticulously created detailed versions of all three of you on The Sims and tried in a variety of ways to lead a life together, but jealousy stood in the way of that. You were glad that didn’t at all reflect reality.

Tom also included what you thought was probably his entire filmography, and you watched that in chronological order. He was an adorable child, and really was a very talented actor. Now that you’d seen them, you desperately want to run your fingers through his curls when they were less tamed.

You read all the books, even the ironic Bible, and reread every book but the Bible.

When you were feeling restless, you took the mp3 player and speaker out to the waiting room to dance and sing to your favorite songs.

There were still plenty of TV series and movies left, and also quite a few other games you hadn’t touched yet, to keep you distracted.

While you were reading The Notebook for the third time, you heard footsteps in the waiting room, dropping the book in the rush to greet your boys.


	7. Chapter 7

You almost tripped twice while you rushed to see Harrison and Tom again, to learn the outcome of the tribunal hearing. Your heart pounded in your chest, anxiety twisting up your stomach up in knots. You wanted to know, but didn’t want to know at the same time.

With a deep breath, you entered the waiting area. It was obvious when you saw Tom, dressed in white with white wings.

“Oh my god!” you squealed, and jumped up on him, wrapping your legs around the redeemed angel. You kissed him over and over again, each kiss growing progressively longer.

“I’m feeling a little left out here,” Harrison teased.

“I missed you both so much!” You kissed Tom again. “And don’t worry, you’re next, Harrison!”

“Hey, before anything else, we need to talk, darling,” Tom said against your mouth.

“Okay,” you agreed, not fighting when he returned you to your feet.

“Well, it was every bit the big deal that I thought it would be. Tom is redeemed, but from the reaction, it’s already obvious that he’s going to be a pariah.” Harrison sighed.

“As long as I have both of you, I don’t care,” you said, sincerely.

“That might be all you have, for a while at least. Not sure how it’s going to be long-term,” Harrison told you. “We definitely won’t be having much of a social life, if the backlash ever dies down.”

“It’s not like I would have had any different here,” you pointed out.

“True,” Harrison said. “Alright, we’ve talked enough for now. Come here and give me some of those kisses.”

You jumped up on Harrison just like you had Tom, kissing him thoroughly, only he grabbed your ass, unlike Tom.

“Some of us actually want to go home before we start fucking like rabbits,” Tom interrupted, lightly.

Harrison broke the kiss. “Buzzkill.”

You stood in front of your boys for a moment silently. “Now what?”

Both of them grabbed one of your hands, and you entered the door to heaven.

The first thing you noticed was that heaven wasn’t a bunch of clouds and golden light. You were inside what looked like a giant boutique painted white, with a variety of white clothing on racks that were both freestanding and mounted on the walls, and accessories and shoes.

The second thing you noticed was that you were naked and feeling rather exposed. When you stretched, you felt your wings for the first time. You brushed your fingers over them and understood why Harrison was so affected by them. They were very sensitive.

“While you’re here, you’ll pick out what you want to wear because normal clothes don’t work with wings. Usually someone approaches you about that, but…” Harrison discreetly gestured at Tom.

You frowned at the situation while you looked at your options and picked out a flowy top and a skirt, the skirt not entirely for innocent reasons.

“Do I just change here?” you asked.

Harrison nodded, and Tom was obviously trying to be as small and inconspicuous as possible, the polar opposite of his larger than life king of hell persona.

You looked around, more than a bit lost.

Harrison placed a hand on your arm. “What’s up, love?”

You lowered your voice to a whisper. “What about underwear?”

Both of them chuckled and led you to a different section of the boutique that housed a variety of simple and modest bras and panties.

“Looks like they don’t intend anyone here to get laid,” you commented quietly.

Both boys laughed softly again.

You chose some in your size and put them on, followed by your skirt and top, very careful of your new wings. Shoes were last. For those, you picked something easy to slip on and off, again not for entirely innocent reasons.

“I can come back here, right?” you asked.

“As often as you like,” Harrison answered. “Let’s head home.”

Tom’s self-imposed silence broke your heart, but you understood not wanting to draw attention.

You followed Harrison into what looked like a normal urban city in shades of white, Tom trailing behind both of you. The disgusted looks you were receiving as you walked down the street were obvious.

You frowned, not asking about taking your first flight on your brand new wings, as eager as you were. There was more than enough time for doing that later.

Harrison entered a building, and you climbed the stairs to the third floor and entered an apartment. It wasn’t entirely white. It was decorated as you’d expect a bachelor pad to be decorated, and there was even a wall-mounted television.

“There’s TV in heaven?” you asked, shocked.

“Creature comforts. There’s restaurants, too, even though we don’t need to eat,” Tom finally spoke up. “There’s not any angel programming, other than a news station, that I fucking hate right now. The rest is like a really extensive Netflix.”

“The tribunal hearing for the king of hell was pretty much non-stop news the entire time it was going on,” Harrison explained.

You walked over to Tom and pulled him into your arms, kissing him. “Thank you for doing this for me. I’m sorry I’ve made your life suck so much.”

“And I’d do it all over again,” he told you, pressing his lips to yours once more.

“I have a king size bed,” Harrison spoke up.

The three of you left a trail of clothes as you got undressed on your way to Harrison’s bedroom. You were the last to arrive because you were very careful of your wings.

Tom approached you and ran a finger down your wings, teasingly brushing your skin at the base. It sent a shiver down your spine, and a groan slipped past your lips.

“She might be even more sensitive than I am,” Harrison commented.

“Do you think we could make her cum from just playing with her wings?” Tom asked.

Both boys looked at you and grinned.

Harrison started tracing random patterns on your other wing with a fingertip. “Would you like that, pretty girl?”

“Please,” you whimpered. The thought alone brought you halfway there.

There were suddenly two sets of hands stroking, teasing and lightly scratching at your wings and the base of your wings. The sensation went straight between your thighs, pure unadulterated arousal.

“How’s that, darling?” Tom breathed against your ear, which just added to the stimulation.

“Touch me,” you begged.

“Where do you want us to touch you?” Harrison asked teasingly.

You swallowed heavily. “Finger me,” you said, barely above a whisper, spreading your legs in preparation.

Two of Tom’s long, slender fingers were immediately pressing into you, thrusting in and out at a quick pace while this thumb rubbed your clit slickly. “God, you’re so fucking wet.”

Harrison’s lips moved to kiss the skin by the base of your wings, tip of his tongue brushing over the downy feathers there.

“Oh my god, Tom, Harrison, fuck,” you moaned. 

Your climax crashed into you hard, your knees buckling, but Tom and Harrison held you up as wave after wave of pleasure shot through you, from your head down to your toes. You rhythmically pulsed around Tom’s fingers, while he used them to fuck you through it, until the aftershocks subsided.

“How was that, love?” Harrison asked, kissing your shoulder.

“So good,” you replied dreamily, still in your post-orgasmic haze.

“You’re gorgeous like this, sweetheart,” Tom told you. “Want to get my dick in you so fucking bad.”

“Go ahead,” you said.

Tom carried you to the bed and lay you down on the edge while he was still standing, lining himself up and sinking completely into your relaxed body easily. His hands gripped your hips. After he was sure you’d adjusted, he started fucking into you deeply.

The only sounds in the room was his skin slapping against yours and heavy breathing.

You glanced over at Harrison to find him obviously enjoying the show, his hand wrapped around his cock and slowly stroking it.

More aware than you had been, you spoke up. “I want you, too, Harrison.”

“How do you want me, pretty girl?” he asked.

Your thoughts returned to what Tom said in purgatory. “Remember, in purgatory, after you reconciled…”

“I know what you want, darling,” Tom said, pulling out, and turning to Harrison. “She wants me to fuck her from behind while she sucks you off.”

You were easily moved into position by Tom, on all fours facing the foot of the bed while Harrison stood in front of you. Tom was on his knees behind.

When Tom slid back into you, hands back on your hips, you balanced yourself on one hand, realizing that you possessed increased angel strength when it wasn’t a struggle. You used the other hand to wrap around the base of Harrison’s erection. Tom’s thrusts alone moved you over Harrison’s length without you doing a thing. 

You decided to take a more active role in Harrison’s pleasure, though, and worked him over with your lips and tongue the best you could between the moans that Tom was fucking out of you.

“I’m getting pretty close,” Harrison warned Tom.

“I’ve got you, mate,” Tom said, increasing his pace and slipping his fingers down to find your clit, quickly rubbing the nub to bring you over the edge as fast as possible.

It definitely worked. You trembled against your boys, crying out around Harrison’s cock, when your second climax of the encounter hit you.

Harrison pulled out of your mouth and spilled in spurts across your face and in his hand, while Tom’s thrusts grew erratic, and he found his orgasm buried completely inside you.

Time passed as all three of you recovered, Harrison’s cum cooling rather unpleasantly against your skin. “Please tell me there are showers in heaven,” you eventually said.

“Yes, there are showers in heaven,” Tom responded. “Toilets, no. Showers, yes.”

You breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god.”

Tom pulled out, and Harrison helped you to your feet.

“How did you feel about me cumming on your face?” Harrison asked. “That’s another thing I probably should have warned you about. I’m not used to being with girls who are so inexperienced.”

“I didn’t mind,” you told him, honestly. “I just want to get cleaned up now.”

“Me too,” Harrison agreed.

“And me three,” Tom added.

Harrison guided you to the bathroom, the shower stall large enough for all three of you, but just. “There’s also a tub in the second bathroom, if you like baths.”

“We can give you a tour when we’re done getting cleaned up,” Tom offered.

Harrison turned on the water, and it was immediately warm.

“Heaven definitely has its advantages,” you commented.


	8. Chapter 8

While you were waiting for your turn under the warm spray of the shower, Tom’s fingers swiped through the mess he’d left between your legs, sending a shiver of pleasure down your spine.

“Do you want us to get you really messy, darling? Take turns filling you up with cum until you’re absolutely dripping with it?” Tom asked, kissing you deeply.

You whimpered into his mouth.

Harrison chuckled. “Jesus, Tom, the filthy things that come out of your mouth.”

Tom broke the kiss, leaving you panting. “Not something you want, Harrison?”

“Now, I didn’t say that,” Harrison told Tom.

“Thought so,” Tom said, grinning.

“I think you’re traumatizing our girl, though,” Harrison commented, looking amused.

You laughed softly. “I’m not traumatized, just...surprised, I guess. I mean we’re in heaven.”

“And creampies don’t seem very heavenly to you?” Tom asked.

You laughed again. “Yes and no. I’ve never been, like, staunchly vanilla.”

“I sense a ‘but’ here,” Tom said.

You nodded. “But I didn’t expect to be sleeping with two men at the same time in the afterlife, with all that entails in bed. Where do you even get lube?”

“It’s not that hard. I’ve got some already. I can get some more, and anything else you might want,” Harrison told you.

Tom’s eyes glinted mischievously. “I might have a list.”

“What have I gotten myself into?” you asked, teasingly.

“I know what I’ve gotten myself into,” Tom said.

After Harrison finished, you got under the spray. “And what would that be?”

“You. Repeatedly,” Tom answered, smirking.

You giggled, washing yourself clean with a neutrally scented soap. You watched the water bead on your wings as it cascaded down your body. Your wings were apparently water resistant, even the soft downy parts nearest to your skin.

When you finished and moved aside, Tom took his turn, scrubbing himself from head to toe. After he was finished, he turned off the water.

Harrison grabbed three towels from the linen closet, handing one to you and one to Tom. 

You dried yourself in a comfortable silence, careful of your wings, and followed Harrison and Tom out into the bedroom.

“Ready for the grand tour?” Harrison asked.

“Definitely!” you responded.

“Alright. This is obviously my room. Not much to see here,” Harrison started.

The next door in the hallway was another bedroom, colors and decor a muted masculine, the bed a queen size instead of the king in Harrison’s.

“This is my room,” Tom said. “I have a smaller bed because I didn’t really think I’d be entertaining two people in it. I could technically get a larger one, but Harrison’s room should be fine for now.”

He showed you his attached bathroom, which had a large tub that would be nice for soaking in or bubble baths. “Not really big enough for three people, but if we wanted to take turns with you.” He shrugged.

The last door in the hallway led to what looked like a home office with two desks with computer monitors on top and another bookshelf, this one less full.

“We can add a third desk in for you, if you like,” Harrison offered.

“If it’s not too much trouble,” you said.

“It’s not,” Tom quickly responded. “This is your home, too, now.”

The thought that you now shared a home with your two, well, boyfriends? Is that what they were? You hadn’t really had a talk about putting labels on your relationship yet.

After showing you the office, they led you through the hallway back into the living room, large with a couple of recliners, a sofa, and a loveseat surrounding a glass coffee table, centered around the wall-mounted television. Below the television was a media chest. There were a couple of video game controllers on top of it.

“You can play games in heaven?” you asked, surprised.

Tom stepped up to the media chest and opened a drawer to reveal a bunch of video game controllers for different gaming systems. “Whatever system or game you’re in the mood for.”

“Wow, heaven is cooler than I thought it would be,” you told him. “I thought it would be kind of boring.”

Both boys chuckled.

There were a couple of bookshelves against the wall with two floor to ceiling windows on it. The bookshelves were mostly full of books and knickknacks. You’d explore those later.

Next was the kitchen, decked out with stainless steel appliances and granite countertops.

“This is really nice for not even needing to eat,” you commented.

“I still like to cook,” Harrison said. “I’ll make you dinner sometime.”

You smiled. “I’d like that.”

Attached to the kitchen was a pantry and a laundry room.

“And that’s it. Now that there’s three of us, we could move somewhere with more space, a house instead of an apartment. I’m fine with it either way,” Harrison told you.

You shrugged. “I’m fine here. It’s not like I need my own bedroom when I don’t sleep, and even if I did, I’d prefer to share with both of you.”

“We can make space in one of our closets for your wardrobe, after you get some more clothes,” Tom said. “Harrison can take you out to get some more things to wear later.”

You frowned that Tom didn’t want to come along, but you understood. The other angels didn’t seem to appreciate his presence. You wondered if the risk of getting overthrown as king of hell was better or worse than being a pariah.

“Hey,” Tom said, apparently knowing where the expression on your face came from. “I’m nowhere I don’t want to be. There’s no place better than where I get to spend eternity with my girl and best mate.”

You pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’m sorry things are harder for you here.”

“Thanks, love. They’re not really harder, not at all. Just different. It’ll take some getting used to, but I’m 100% genuinely happy to be here with you and Harrison,” he reassured you.

“What do you guys do for fun here?” you asked, curious.

Harrison and Tom exchanged a glance before Harrison responded, “well, we can watch TV or a movie, play a video game together…”

“And there’s always fucking like bunnies some more,” Tom added with a laugh.

You laughed, too, for a moment. “But you used to do something else?”

“Yeah, we used to go out a lot,” Harrison admitted. “There’s enough to do that you’ll never get bored, even with not needing sleep anymore.”

You bit your lip, thinking. “Are there times when things are less busy?”

“Since no one needs to sleep, it’s pretty unpredictable,” Tom answered. “There’s still daytime and nighttime here, and some things are less popular during one or the other. I’ll probably try to golf one night soon, see how it goes. I have missed that.”

“Can I go with you?” you asked.

“You’re always welcome to go with me anywhere I go, darling,” Tom told you, wrapping his arms around you, careful of your wings, and kissing you.

You smiled into the kiss when his tongue found its way into your mouth, and his hands slid down to grab your ass. Your hand reached out in Harrison’s general direction, encouraging him to join you.

Harrison pressed himself into you from behind, right up against your wings. His lips brushed against your neck, moving down to where your wings met your skin.

You broke the kiss and tipped your head back against Harrison.

He lifted his head from your wings and looked at you.

Your lips met his in a brief kiss. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” he responded.

“I really want you inside me,” you told him.

Tom stepped back and turned you around wordlessly.

Harrison easily lifted you, and you lined him up with your entrance so he could sink inside you in one long thrust.

“God, you fill me up so good,” you commented.

Harrison paused for you to adjust. “And you’re so hot and wet for me. Feels fucking amazing, pretty girl.”

Tom pressed against you from behind, his dick sliding against your crack.

“What are you…” you trailed off.

“Do you want us to fill you up real good, darling? Take my big hard cock up your tight little arse while Harrison’s filling up your pussy? I bet we could fuck you so good and make you cum so many times that all you could remember is our names, and only because you’d be screaming them over and over,” Tom said against your ear.

Arousal overwhelmed your underlying nervousness, and you grinded back against him eagerly.

“Considering how much wetter she just got, I think she likes the idea, mate,” Harrison commented, grinning.

You met Tom’s eyes as he smirked down at you.

“Please?” you begged.

“Not right now,” Tom said.

You whimpered pathetically.

“Shh, I know, darling,” Tom soothed you. “We’ll need to prep you first, though, and take things nice and slow. I’m never going to hurt you when I can prevent it.”

You nodded, but the thought was enough that it wouldn’t take much to push you over the edge, with Harrison already fucking you so nicely. Your hand snaked between your body and Harrison’s to find your clit.

“Nope.” Tom pulled it to the side and replaced it with his own, fingers briefly exploring. “God, you were right about her being wet, Harrison. She’s fucking soaked.”

“Tom?” you asked.

“Yeah, love?” he responded.

“Make me cum?” you requested.

“Of course,” he said and rubbed slick circles on your clit, obviously not intending to tease.

Your climax hit you hard, legs squeezing more tightly around Harrison while white hot pleasure shot through you.

Harrison fucked you roughly through it while Tom rocked his hips against you from behind.

When you gradually drifted down from your high, you noticed you were practically dripping cum from both the front and the back. “Tom, did you?”

“Yeah,” he admitted, sheepishly. “I didn’t really intend to, but…”

“I love when I make either or both of you cum. I’m a mess, though. I think we need another shower,” you commented.

Your boys put you down for a brief moment, before Tom lifted you up and moved his wings out of the way to heft you over his shoulder and carry you toward Harrison’s room.

“Hey!” you complained, feigning annoyance, but your giggles betrayed you.


End file.
